Between the Drinks and Subtleties
by PreparedforDementors
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been broken up for a while, but are still good friends. They go to a gay bar in New York to have some fun. Guess who else is there? Sebastian with Wevid. Sebastian sees Kurt and Blaine and asks Kurt to dance. After a couple drinks and more dancing, they kiss and then head back to Sebastian's apartment for more.


_*Basic plot: Kurt and Blaine have been broken up for a while, but are still good friends. They go to a gay bar in New York to have some fun. Guess who else is there? Sebastian with Wevid. Sebastian sees Kurt and Blaine and asks Kurt to dance. After a couple drinks and more dancing, they kiss and then head back to Sebastian's apartment for more. ;) Pairings: Kurtbastian, Wevid; Klaine friendship. This is my first time publishing actual smut and the first time I've written gay smut, so bear with me. Also, I'm sorry if characters are a tad out of character. Also, thanks to dandalion on Tumblr for helping choose a title for this. You're lovely._

_Warnings: m/m semi-explicit sex, Klaine friendship, Blaine angst*_

Between the Drinks and Subtleties

Going with Blaine to a gay bar seemed like a horrible idea. After all, Kurt remembered what happened last time. Blaine had gotten plastered and tried to get Kurt to sleep with him. If he and Blaine had still been together, Kurt might not have minded. Drunk sex is amazing, despite the multiple aches in the morning. But Kurt and Blaine broke up the summer before Kurt went to New York, realizing that, while they loved each other deeply, it was more as friends. Kurt knew that having sex with Blaine would only complicate things and he didn't want to screw up the friendship they managed to maintain. However, it was Blaine's first night in New York—after 3 years in California studying music until he got a recording contract in New York—and he wanted to go to a gay bar. Kurt had promised he would take Blaine on the condition that Blaine control how much he drank. Blaine pouted, but agreed, remembering how mad Kurt had gotten the last time he drank a bit too much and got handsy. They certainly didn't need a repeat.

But then again, maybe it would turn out to be a good night after all. Blaine had allowed him the choice of where to go since Kurt had been in the city for 5 years and knew the bars here, so of course he chose his favorite. You wouldn't normally say that Splash would be his kind of place, but the music's good, the dancing's spectacular, and the bartenders are nice. Plus it is _so_ much better than Scandals in Lima. Kurt grimaces at the memory of when he and Blaine had been there with Sebastian. Blaine and Kurt had gotten in a fight when Blaine had gotten handsy that night too. Put a bit of a damper on the evening. Other than that, it had been a good night. That probably shouldn't have the first sign that he and Blaine were better as friends. He had had more fun talking to Dave and inadvertently dancing with Sebastian while trying to keep him away from Blaine than he had spending time with Blaine that night. Not that he didn't enjoy spending time with Blaine. But reconnecting with Dave was fun and he had loved dancing with Sebastian, not that he'd ever admit it. _Stop reminding yourself of the past, Kurt_, he tells himself.

Also, Kurt got to wear a new outfit that he had bought a few days before. He paired his skintight black jeans with a blue button-up and gray waistcoat. He topped it off with a bowtie that matched the light green buttons and stitching of his waistcoat. So despite Blaine's possible antics when he drinks, it's shaping up to be a decent night.

* * *

Blaine knew that though he wanted to drink, he promised Kurt that he would limit himself. Of course Blaine knew how much of a lightweight he was, so he'd decided not to drink at all. Knowing that he couldn't drink in the bar when it had been his idea in the first place kind of ticked him off. Things were already starting to be a bad night. And they would only get worse, he realized after seeing Sebastian fucking Smythe at a table while Blaine was searching for a place to sit—after he told Kurt what he wanted, of course. Sebastian was sitting with two guys who seemed to be together, if how close they were sitting together was any indication.

It wasn't that Blaine _hated_ Sebastian, he just… ok, he hated him. As far as he was concerned, _he_ was the reason Kurt broke up with him four years ago. Blaine had seen the ways Kurt and Sebastian looked at each other while spouting insults at each other. And it definitely wasn't hate. There was amusement and challenge in their eyes. But underneath all that was heat. Passion begging to be released. As much as Kurt insisted that there was nothing there, Blaine knew better. Kurt and Sebastian just hadn't realized it or acted on it at that point. Blaine wondered if Kurt knew Sebastian was going to be here tonight, which is why he'd chosen this place. The night that was supposed to be a celebration of his coming to New York suddenly felt like the worst night of his life.

By the time Kurt got to the table with their drinks, Blaine was thoroughly in a funk. Kurt smiled at him as he sat down.

"A Shirley Temple for you," Kurt said as he slid the virgin drink in front of Blaine, "and a Long Island Iced Tea for me." Blaine took his drink silently and sipped it.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kurt touched Blaine's arm gently, concern at Blaine's sudden moodiness.

"Nothing," Blaine responded gruffly. "Why'd you choose this place anyway?"

Kurt was surprised at Blaine's abrupt change of subject. "This is my favorite bar."

Blaine was doubtful. "Really? Not some other reason?" Blaine surreptitiously glanced at where Sebastian was sitting.

"Of course not. I've been coming here almost every other Thursday for a year. The bartenders know me well. I brought you here because you asked me to take you to a gay bar. All the others I've been to sucked. What's gotten into you?" Kurt was looking more and more confused.

"Nothing. Just asking." Blaine went back to sulking in his drink and Kurt, knowing persistence was futile when Blaine was like this, took a sip of his own drink.

* * *

Sebastian was bored. Wes and David were being all couply and it was creeping him out. He knew he could get any guy he wanted in here, but he didn't want any. Even the go-go dancers weren't catching his interest. He perused the room lazily from where he sat across from the two lovers cuddling and practically being one person. Finally his eyes landed on the couple a few tables down. There was Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel. He barely gave Blaine a glance other than to notice he looked pissed off. He stared at the beauty of Kurt Hummel. He somehow managed to wear every single color that his eyes could be and still pull it off. Sebastian couldn't help but gape at the beautiful boy—man. Kurt was hardly a boy anymore.

The only downside was that Kurt was with Blaine. It didn't look like they were on a date, by their expressions. Besides, Sebastian knew that Kurt and Blaine had broken up a few years ago. He knew because Blaine had called him to complain and rant about Kurt's apparent attraction for Sebastian being the reason why Blaine couldn't keep his boyfriend. He didn't know what Blaine was talking about. Kurt obviously hated Sebastian, just as he had hated Kurt…before he actually admitted to himself that Kurt was fun to be around and that Sebastian didn't really mean the insults. He just wanted to rile Kurt up because when Kurt Hummel is frustrated and flustered, he's incredibly hot. But Kurt didn't feel the same way. There was a certain amount of venom in Kurt's words that never left, though Sebastian was sure that that same venom left his own voice shortly before his revelation.

"Seb, just go over and talk to whatever guy you're drooling over," Wes said, bringing Sebastian back to the present.

"Yeah, man, never known you to be shy about talking to guys." David smirked at him, probably partially because of what he and Wes were just doing.

Sebastian scowled, "I'm not drooling over anybody." Wes and David gave him looks of disbelief. "Ok, fine. I was staring at Kurt Hummel. Happy?"

David beamed, "Kurt's here? Really?"

"Since when have you started liking Kurt?" Wes asked, smiling knowingly.

Sebastian sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his immaculate—though not near as immaculate as Kurt's—hair. "I don't know. Sometime after Karofsky's suicide attempt. After Kurt and Blaine finally forgave me for the slushie incident."

"Are Kurt and Blaine still together?" Wes asked, his voice slightly harsher with the reminder of the slushie incident.

"Of course they're still together! They're Kurt-and-Blaine. Like hyphenated." David exclaimed enthusiastically. Sebastian shakes his head.

"No, they broke up during the summer after Kurt graduated. Apparently Kurt said it was because they were better as friends. Though Blaine seems to think it was because of me."

"How?" Wes inquires as David laments the breakup of his favorite couple—besides him and Wes, of course.

"Because Blaine has this misguided notion that Kurt has feelings for me. He's obviously wrong. It's clear to anyone who heard Kurt talking to me that he hates me."

"Well, maybe things have changed. You've changed. Kurt's four years older than when he was in high school. Maybe he doesn't hate you anymore. But the only way you're going to find out is if you go over there and talk to him."

"Yeah, and give us some privacy." David grinned, clearly over his momentary heartbreak on the behalf of his friends.

Sebastian chuckled at David's conduct, then sighed in resignation. "Alright, just don't ruin the perfectly good upholstery with your lovey-doveyness."

Both boys flip him off as they again become enraptured with each other. Sebastian laughs as he heads over to Kurt and Blaine's table. Kurt is staring at the dancing crowd so he doesn't notice Sebastian coming. Blaine is engrossed with his drink. He smirks casually as he approaches Kurt.

* * *

"Hey Kurt." The voice saying his name pulls Kurt out of his reverie and he looks up. Sebastian Smythe is there smirking at him. Dressed in low—but not too low—hanging faded jeans and a nice emerald green polo. Thankfully he'd grown up enough to realize that popping his collar was douchey and lame. Sebastian looked casual, but hot._ Woah, Kurt. Since when have you referred to Sebastian CW hair Meerkat Smythe as hot?_

"Oh, hey Sebastian." His stomach fluttered for some reason he was unaware of. Probably just the alcohol. He glanced over at Blaine who was glaring daggers at Sebastian. Huh, weird. Sebastian notices Kurt's brief glance at the other boy.

"Hey Blaine." Kurt noted with confusion that Sebastian had greeted Blaine with the same tone he'd used when he greeted Kurt when he'd come over to talk to them before Sectionals. Dismissive and only barely polite.

"Sebastian." Blaine's voice was cold as ice. Kurt looked at Blaine in surprise. He'd never heard Blaine be that cold before. He'd all but spat Sebastian's name. Kurt looked back at Sebastian, face filled with shock and eyes reflecting an apology for Blaine's behavior. Sebastian waved it off. He knew why Blaine was acting the way he was, even if Kurt didn't. Though he'd thought Blaine would have gotten over it by now. It had been 4 years after all.

"So, yeah, long time, no see. Can I sit? I'd like to catch up."

Kurt gaped at the sincerity before he collected himself. "Um, yeah, sure, go ahead. Good to see you, Sebastian."

"Likewise, Kurt. And thank you." He sits across from Kurt.

"I think this is the first time you've said my name without any contempt or mocking."

"Well, people change. Don't you think, Blaine?"

"Not some people." Blaine's voice was still harsh.

"Well, I agree with Sebastian. People can and do change. Growing up does a lot to a person." Kurt smiled at Sebastian and received a genuine smile in return. As it seems, Kurt is going to spend most of his night confused between Blaine's moodiness and Sebastian's authenticity.

"So what brings you here tonight, Sebastian?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm here with Wes and David." Sebastian gestured over to where Wes and David were sitting making out. "Just to have some fun."

Kurt craned his neck to see the couple at the other table. "Ha! I told you!" Kurt tapped the barely responsive Blaine. "I told you they were together, Blaine. He didn't believe me." He tells Sebastian.

"Whatever." Blaine grouched.

"Well, sorry for barging in. You two weren't, by any chance, getting back together, were you? Did I interrupt a date?"

"No, we're not. We'd decided a long time ago that we work better as friends."

Blaine scoffed at Kurt's words, but Kurt didn't notice. Sebastian did, but decided not to comment on it.

"Ok then. Well, then I don't feel guilty asking you to dance, Kurt. Shall we?"

Still perplexed, Kurt nevertheless thought dancing was a really good idea. Even if it was with Sebastian. "I'd love to. That is, if Blaine is fine being here alone. Blaine?"

"It's fine. Go ahead." Blaine scowled more even as his tone toward Kurt was genial. Or at least, more genial than he was with Sebastian. He turned toward Kurt briefly to give him a forced tight smile before continuing to scowl at Sebastian.

"Ok…if you're sure." Kurt hesitated. He didn't feel like leaving Blaine alone when he's like this. Sebastian ended up convincing him to come with him though.

"Come on, Kurt. He'll be fine. Let's leave Mr. Grouchy here alone with his thoughts. It seems you really need to be away from him for a while."

Kurt smiled. "Yeah, ok. You're right." Kurt turns back to Blaine. "Watch that drink with your life." Blaine waves him off, which Kurt shouldn't have found reassuring, but in terms of his cocktail's safety, he trusted Blaine.

Kurt and Sebastian headed out to the dance floor. At first, Kurt was too worried about Blaine to have fun. Sebastian noticed Kurt glancing over at Blaine every few seconds. He understood Kurt's worry, but it still pissed him off. He wanted Kurt's attention on himself, damn it.

"Don't worry about him, Kurt. He's just jealous." He said so Kurt could hear him over the music. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Still feeding your own ego, I see. Pray, tell me, why would he be jealous, Meerkat?"

"Back to meerkat, are we, Princess? And no, it's not me feeding my ego. I know for a fact that he thinks that I caused you guys' breakup."

"One: You didn't, so don't flatter yourself. Two: He mentioned something about that when we broke up, but I was quick to tell him that he was mistaken. He agreed with my reasons for the breakup. Three: Unless he's drunk, he's fine with our breakup. And four: If the shoe fits, Timon."

"That's what he tells you. He called me after you two broke up and basically accused me of screwing with your head. Then proceeded to threaten me that if I ever came near him or you again, he'd chop off my balls. I'm rather attached to my balls, so I listened to him, helped by the fact that I had no real reason to approach the two of you anymore now that Blaine and I were no longer friends. Until tonight, of course, when I saw you and wanted to ask you to dance, with the added benefit of saving you from an entire evening with Grumpy over there. And Timon? Really? Not very original, Gay Face."

"Shut up. I'm out of practice." Then the rest of what Sebastian said processed in Kurt's head. "So Blaine really is jealous of you? Why though? I mean, it's not as though you like me like that. You hate me."

"Now when have I ever said that I hate you?"

"It's evident by the nicknames and the insults. Gay Face, Princess. It's clear to me that you can't stand to be around me."

"Well, I'm around you now, aren't I? Or are you forgetting that _I_ asked _you_ to dance?"

"Whatever, Smythe. Even if you don't hate me, you still don't like me."

"Anything you say, Kurt." Sebastian was content now that Kurt's focus was on him. He enjoyed their banter and knew Kurt did too. Since they'd started with the nicknames, Kurt had seemed more relaxed and more like he was enjoying dancing with Sebastian.

Which Kurt was. He was less worried about Blaine and just allowed himself to have fun dancing with Sebastian. In a way he'd never allowed himself to enjoy himself with Sebastian. In high school, there was too much tension between them. Sebastian trying to steal Blaine and then the slushie incident. It would be no surprise if Kurt did hate Sebastian. But oddly, he didn't. Their banter, while dripping with dislike, was enjoyable. It was rare when Kurt found someone who could keep up with him intellectually. So he let go of his inhibitions and just danced.

* * *

Wes and David knew they'd been kissing for a while. But when some guy came by leering at them, they figured they'd better stop before it got too intimate for such a public setting. They searched the area for Sebastian, not knowing exactly where he'd gone. All they knew is that he'd gone to talk to Kurt. _Finally_, Wes thought. You'd have to be blind not to see the obvious chemistry between Kurt and Sebastian. Or David, who was still confused as to why Kurt and Blaine would ever break up. Wes finally found Sebastian on the dance floor…dancing with Kurt. Wes grinned at the sight. He then turned to David to point the dancing pair out, but David was frowning in another direction. He followed David's gaze to see Blaine sitting alone a few tables down, scowling and glaring at the couple on the dance floor.

Wes silently pulled David with him as he made to go to join Blaine. David followed him. They plopped down on either side of Blaine in the booth."

"Hey Blainey." David cheerily greeted.

"Hey Blaine." Wes greeted Blaine with a smile, not as enthusiastic as his boyfriend.

"Hey guys," Blaine responded gruffly.

"Why the long face, Blainey?"

"Is it 'cause Kurt abandoned you for the dance floor?"

"Less about the dance floor and more about who he's on the dance floor with." Blaine voice displayed the hostility he'd felt toward Sebastian for 4 years.

"Gee, you'd think that you'd be over the fact that Kurt broke up with you 4 years ago, wouldn't you think, David?"

"Exactly, Wes. Especially since Kurt told you it had nothing to do with the guy he's on the dance floor with."

"That's what he _said_. I know better though."

"And why would Kurt lie to you?" Wes asked, ever the practical one.

"I don't know. Under other circumstances, he wouldn't. But maybe he was trying to protect me from more hurt than he was already causing by breaking up with me."

David scoffed. "Blaine, you know Kurt. You know that if Kurt really had left you for Sebastian, he would have gone after Sebastian instead of waiting for Seb to come to him. And come on, look at them. They're dancing together, yes, but there's a foot between them."

"And if they were together, they would have come here together." Wes continued with David's logic.

"And Sebastian wouldn't have been complaining of boredom to us for the past 3 years, ever since he joined us here in New York."

"Yeah, because you know that between the two of them, there'd never be a moment of boredom."

"Yeah, I guess you guys are right." Blaine said reluctantly, though the aggression was leaving his voice. "I suppose I just wanted someone to blame it on, so I chose Sebastian based on the obvious attraction I'd seen between them."

"But hey, you guys were great while you lasted." David said, trying to be comforting.

"Right, but Kurt's right. You guys may have been overly flirty, but you were really good as friends. Nothing really changed when you guys got together and it should have."

Blaine smiled genuinely for the first time that night. "You're right. We are really good as friends. And I should be happy for Kurt if he's happy with Sebastian or whoever."

"There you go, sport. Always knew you were smart." David ruffled Blaine's hair, which was easier to do now than it was in high school, now that Blaine had lessened the amount he used in his hair. The years in California taught him to embrace his curls. Blaine only used the gel to control it so it wouldn't always get in his eyes or in his way. Blaine laughed as he smacked David's hand away from his hair.

Maybe this would be an ok night after all.

* * *

Kurt glanced over at the table after dancing a few songs with Sebastian without being distracted. He grinned when he saw Blaine laughing with Wes and David. Kurt turned back to Sebastian.

"Hey, we should probably relieve Blaine from watching my drink all night. He might get tempted to actually take a drink. We both know how much of a lightweight he is."

Sebastian laughed, "Good idea." They worm their way through the crowd toward the table. Kurt smiled at the trio and greeted the two new additions to their table. "Hey Wes. Hey David."

"Hi Kurt!" They exclaimed in unison with huge grins on their faces.

"How'd you manage to get Blaine to stop being worthy of the nickname Oscar?" Sebastian asks with a smirk on his face. Kurt glared at him before turning to Wes and David, also curious about the answer.

"Oh, we just convinced him that hating you was misguided and incredibly bad for his mental health." Wes answered proudly.

"Well, good. It's good to see you smiling again, Blaine." Kurt patted Blaine's hand affectionately before taking a drink of his cocktail. Blaine smiled back at him, then turned to Sebastian.

"Sebastian, I'm sorry I was so rude earlier. I was acting on residual feelings from something that happened years ago and it was wrong to blame you when you had done nothing. Kurt's happiness is important to me, and if you make him happy, then I have to learn to deal with that."

Kurt started choking on his drink at Blaine's words. Sebastian chuckled and patted Kurt's back. "Thanks Blaine. I'm just glad that you didn't actually go through with your threat to cut my balls off."

"Hurt Kurt, and I will go through with it." Kurt sputtered again.

"Noted." Sebastian laughed. Kurt was baffled. Sebastian wasn't denying that he and Kurt were more than rivals-turned-somewhat-friends. He was agreeing with whatever notion Blaine had gotten in his head about Kurt and Sebastian's relationship. Why? Kurt knew that Sebastian didn't like him like that. Kurt wasn't even sure if _he_ liked Sebastian like that. Yes, the man is hot, but that didn't mean anything. Chris Pine was hot. That didn't mean Kurt liked him. There was nothing wrong with appreciating the looks of another man.

While Kurt was lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice that his drink was empty until Sebastian tried to get his attention.

"What?"

"I asked if you would like another drink. What were you daydreaming about, Princess? Me naked and in your bed?"

"In your dreams, Chipmunk. But yes, I would like another."

"No, if they were my dreams, they'd be in my bed, not yours. Come on, let's head to the bar."

"Fine." Kurt got up and made his bar to the bar, Sebastian following close behind him. Kurt ordered another Long Island Iced Tea since he'd barely tasted the first one and Sebastian got himself a Mike's Hard. There weren't many people at the bar so they sat and chatted about the last 4 years. What they'd been doing, how school was going for them, and any funny anecdote they decided to tell the other. Kurt was more and more puzzled by Sebastian by the minute. Sebastian had dropped the sarcasm and mocking and seemed genuinely interested in Kurt's stories. It was like a whole new Sebastian. Kurt was also confused by his own feelings. He was starting to actually like Sebastian. Would this be how it was if they'd never been fighting over Blaine? Did he want to like Sebastian? Was he just being affected by the alcohol? No, it couldn't be the alcohol. He'd been drinking Long Island Iced Teas for over a year. It usually took 4 for him to be drunk. Two over a course of 3 hours wasn't going to do that much to him. It definitely wouldn't lower his inhibitions. So why was he feeling this way toward Sebastian, of all people? He didn't have the chance to dwell too much because as soon as their drinks were empty, Sebastian asked him to dance again. Kurt agreed and they headed back out to the dance floor.

Somehow, amidst the crowd and the atmosphere and just _them_, they started getting closer together as they danced. Sebastian put his hands on Kurt's hips and brought him even closer. So close that they were practically on top of each other. Sebastian ground his hips against Kurt and Kurt groaned and ground back. After a few minutes of grinding against each other, Kurt looks up at Sebastian's face. His breath hitches when he sees Sebastian staring back down into Kurt's eyes intensely. Instinctively, Kurt brought his face closer to Sebastian's. There was a spark of surprise in Sebastian's eyes—barely noticeable before a look of want replaced it. Sebastian lowered his head and pressed his lips to Kurt's.

Sebastian broke the kiss a moment later and searched Kurt's face. Apparently seeing what he wanted to, he smiled and kissed Kurt again, deeper and longer this time. Kurt put his arms around Sebastian's neck and Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist so they were flush together. Sebastian traced his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip in invitation. Kurt accepted and opened his mouth to Sebastian's tongue. Sebastian explored Kurt's mouth with his tongue causing Kurt to moan breathily. Hearing that moan was like encouragement to Sebastian who deepened the kiss even further and groaned in response. After several minutes of kissing, they needed air and the kiss broke.

Sebastian looked down at Kurt's face, flushed from excitement, his lips swollen from the passionate kissing they'd just shared. He was breathing hard, as Sebastian was sure his own breath was labored as well. Kurt was beautiful. Why did Sebastian spend so much time chasing Blaine when he should have seen the beauty that Kurt was from the beginning. He should have seen the passionate, confident challenge that Kurt was rather than the prudish, insulting bitch that he'd thought he saw. He wanted this man. He was pretty sure he needed him to survive now that he'd gotten a taste of Kurt's lips. He never wanted to let Kurt go.

"Do you wanna get out of here? My place isn't too far away." Sebastian held his breath while he waited for Kurt to answer. He wasn't sure if it was too soon or if it was what Kurt wanted.

"Sure." Kurt said softly. "I just need to get my jacket and make sure Blaine has a ride home."

"Okay." Sebastian smiled and followed Kurt back to the table where their friends were still sitting. Wes and David had Cheshire Cat grins as they'd seen the whole thing. Blaine just looked indifferent. Like he wanted to be happy for Kurt but it still hurt to watch.

Kurt grabbed his jacket and draped it over his arm, the club being too hot for it. "We're gonna take off, but Wevid, could you make sure Blaine gets home safe?"

Wes and David grinned and simultaneously said, "Yeah!" Kurt smiled back, then turned to Blaine. "You gonna be alright here without me?"

"Yeah, go ahead. Have fun. I'll be alright." Blaine waved him off in a flippant manner.

Kurt looked skeptical at Blaine's tone, but let it go, too excited for his and Sebastian's plans. "Ok, bye guys."

Wes, David, and Blaine waved goodbye to Kurt and Sebastian as they left. They got outside the bar, holding hands so they didn't lose the other. Outside, Kurt expected Sebastian to let go as soon as they were out but he didn't. He just tugged Kurt in the direction of his apartment and kept walking. The short walk to Sebastian's apartment took longer because every ten steps or so, Sebastian pulled Kurt to him for a brief, hard kiss. By the time they arrived at the door of Sebastian's apartment building, Kurt was breathless and practically clinging to Sebastian's side, both of them giggling.

Sebastian let go of Kurt's hand when he unlocked the door, but not for long. As soon as the door opened, he grabbed Kurt's hand again and pulled him inside, leading him to the elevator.

"Evening, Sebastian." An elderly lady spoke inside the elevator. Sebastian looked up from staring at Kurt and smiled at the woman.

"Evening, Mrs. Edmunds." He answered as he entered the elevator. Mrs. Edmunds lived on the same floor Sebastian did, so he didn't bother pushing the button.

"How are you tonight?" Her gaze flickered to Kurt who Sebastian had pulled into his arms so his back was flush against Sebastian's chest.

"Excellent. You?"

"I'm good. Who's your friend?"

"This is Kurt. Kurt, this is my neighbor, Mrs. Edmunds."

"Pleasure." Kurt smiled at the older woman. She smiled back at Kurt and said, "Likewise, Kurt." Then the elevator arrived at their floor.

"Well, have a good night, boys." Mrs. Edmunds said as she separated from Kurt and Sebastian. "You too, Mrs. Edmunds." They said simultaneously.

Once inside Sebastian's apartment, they lunged at each other's mouths. The rough kisses were sloppy as they kicked off their shoes and moved further into the apartment. Sebastian brought his hands down from where they were tangled in Kurt's hair to just under Kurt's ass and lifted Kurt. Kurt immediately wrapped his legs around Sebastian's torso. Sebastian propped Kurt on the arm of the couch as they continued their make out.

Sebastian tugged at Kurt's bowtie, untying it and tossing it onto the coffee table a few feet away, then proceeded to deftly unbutton Kurt's waistcoat. Kurt pulled at Sebastian's shirt, causing Sebastian to pause in his undressing of Kurt to raise his arms and break the kiss so Kurt could pull the polo over Sebastian's head.

"God, you have so many layers." Sebastian noted as he went back to ridding Kurt of the waistcoat.

"Shut up. It's not like I was exactly planning to get lucky tonight." Sebastian chuckled at Kurt's sassy words. By that point working on unbuttoning Kurt's button-up and mouthing at Kurt's now-exposed collarbone, making Kurt gasp. "Go to a bar and not plan on getting lucky? Especially you? Sounds boring and unrealistic."

"Ha ha. You're funny. And what do you mean 'especially you' and 'unrealistic'?" Kurt moaned at the feel of Sebastian's hands on his bare chest and back. It just felt so _right_. What had he been missing all these years?

"I try to be. And I meant you would attract guys anywhere. I noticed five different guys staring at your ass when we were dancing earlier. It's unrealistic for you to think that you wouldn't get lucky, especially in these jeans." He ran his hand seductively up and down Kurt's jean-clad thigh. "Come on, we'll be more comfortable in the bedroom." He grasped Kurt's hand and led him to his room.

Kurt smiled at Sebastian and allowed himself to be led. As soon as they were inside the bedroom door, the door closed and Kurt found himself pressed up against it, Sebastian's lips on his. He lifted himself up and wound his legs around Sebastian again. Sebastian hummed in approval and brought Kurt to the bed.

Sebastian was right, the bed was extremely comfortable. Having sex in here would definitely be better than out on that couch. Not that Kurt would be opposed to having sex on the couch. Another time, perhaps. If there was another time. Kurt was then distracted from his thoughts by Sebastian's mouth and fingers on his chest. Sebastian licked at his left nipple and lightly pinched the right. Kurt couldn't contain a moan at the sensations. Sebastian smiled against Kurt's skin and kissed his way down to Kurt's bellybutton. He dipped his tongue in Kurt's bellybutton as he moved his hands down to unbutton and unzip Kurt's jeans. He pulls the painted-on jeans down to reveal…nothing. Kurt was not wearing underwear. "_Fuck_, Kurt. You went commando?"

Kurt struggled to speak, but when he did, his voice lacked the edge it normally would have had. "Do you really think I could fit underwear inside those jeans? My balls need all the room they can get, considering the circumstances."

Sebastian laughed and nuzzled his nose in Kurt's crotch. Kurt's scent was intoxicating. Peeling the rest of the jeans off, along with Kurt's socks, Sebastian then raised himself back up and without delay wrapped his lips around Kurt's long cock. Kurt's hips bucked up automatically without his permission. Sebastian, though incredibly turned on at Kurt's reaction, held Kurt's hips to the bed, which in turn turned Kurt on. He loved being dominated in bed, though he demanded control in every other aspect of his life. It had been one of the downsides to his relationship with Blaine. Blaine would never take control. He had always let Kurt control the pace. It had annoyed Kurt when occasionally all he wanted was a good hard fuck. Blaine didn't want to take advantage of Kurt. Kurt wanted to be taken advantage of.

_Kurt, why are you thinking about Blaine when your dick is in Sebastian's very capable mouth?_ His subconscious had a point. He let himself get lost in the sensation, leaving all thought of Blaine behind and replacing them with thoughts of how Sebastian was making him feel. "God, 'Bastian. Please don't stop," he moaned. Sebastian took his mouth off Kurt's dick with a _pop_ and smirked up at Kurt. "Wasn't planning on it, babe." He stroked Kurt's dick a couple times before moving to open the nightstand beside the bed, grabbing a condom and a bottle of lube. Kurt pouted but patiently waited, or as patiently as he could considering how turned on he was and the fact that he was _Kurt_.

Sebastian popped the cap of the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount on his fingers. He tenderly teased Kurt's hole, making Kurt whimper, before inserting his index finger. Kurt moaned and pushed toward the intruding finger. Sebastian smiled and kissed Kurt's pale thigh. "Move," Kurt whined. Sebastian moved his finger in and out of Kurt's hole. "More, 'Bas." Sebastian added a finger and continued to move in and out, scissoring his fingers to stretch Kurt. When Kurt pushed himself toward Sebastian, he added a third finger. Sebastian crooked his fingers, expertly finding Kurt's prostate. Kurt keened and lifted his hips from the bed, gasping, "Oh God, Bastian. _Fuck_. Please, more." Sebastian spent another minute torturing Kurt's ass.

When Kurt was squirming uncontrollably, Sebastian removed his fingers, quickly removed his jeans and boxers, and opened the condom wrapper, seemingly all in one move. That's how fast it was. Kurt whined at the loss of Sebastian's fingers. Sebastian rolled the condom on his erection, then leaned down to kiss Kurt's mouth as he positioned himself at Kurt's entrance. Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around Sebastian's neck, deepening the kiss as Sebastian slowly pushed himself inside Kurt. Kurt moaned into the kiss, pleasure coursing through him. Sebastian groaned at the intense heat surrounding his cock. For a few moments, Kurt and Sebastian just kissed lazily as Sebastian let Kurt get used to his size. Kurt broke the kiss to cry out, "Seb, _move_." Sebastian acquiesced and pulled almost all of the way out, before slamming back in. Both cried out in pleasure.

Sebastian was so overwhelmed by the pleasure that he had to force himself to continue to push in, out, in, out. He was constantly afraid, for the first time in his life, that he wasn't going to make it until his partner came, or even got close. If someone had told him when he'd first met Kurt, that Kurt Hummel would be the best sex of his life, he would have laughed at them and then told them to fuck off before he bitch-slapped them for saying such an offensive thing. Months later, he might have believed them, even if it was only wishful thinking, due to the whole Blaine thing. With Blaine as Kurt's boyfriend, Sebastian never had a chance. As Sebastian knew Kurt would never cheat. After Blaine and Kurt broke up, his balls were in danger if he so much as said "hello" to Kurt in the Lima Bean. He never thought he'd get the chance to do this with Kurt, and no way was he not going to enjoy it.

Kurt was still confused by Sebastian's behavior tonight–Sebastian had always hated Kurt, hadn't he? Sebastian had always thought Kurt was in the way of him getting Blaine in his bed, right? But then why did Sebastian ask Kurt to dance, and not Blaine? Why was Sebastian balls deep in Kurt's ass and not Blaine's? Kurt and Blaine were both single. It didn't make any sense to Kurt.–but he wasn't thinking about that as Sebastian was deep inside him. The pleasure was almost too much. Breathing was a struggle, but not an unwelcome one. He felt as if he wouldn't ever be able to breathe again if Sebastian wasn't with him like this. But it was more than just incredible sex. Sebastian made Kurt feel alive in a way that Blaine was never able to. It wasn't Blaine's fault. They were just better off as friends. Best friends, but friends nonetheless.

But Sebastian and Kurt's banter was legendary. Kurt may have hated when Sebastian was going after Blaine, but he couldn't deny that fighting with Sebastian was better than sex with Blaine, as much as he hated to admit it.

And the sex was fantastic. Feeling Sebastian inside him felt amazing, especially after every time Sebastian hit his prostate. Kurt could feel himself getting closer and closer to coming.

"Bastian, I'm so close." Kurt moaned breathily in Sebastian's ear. Sebastian groaned and sped up his pace, close as well. Kurt scratched his fingernails down Sebastian's back as he came. Sebastian came moments later with a shudder and collapsed on Kurt's limp body as he recovered.

Instead of feeling crushed by Sebastian's weight, Kurt was comforted by it. That is, until Kurt could feel the come between them drying uncomfortably. Kurt grunted and pushed at Sebastian's shoulders. Sebastian lifted himself off Kurt, grabbing the base of the condom as he pulled out. He walked to the bathroom, tossing the used, tied condom in the trash can on the way.

He came back with a damp washcloth and wiped the come off Kurt's stomach. He threw the dirtied washcloth in the laundry hamper. He pulled the covers over himself and Kurt, who was already passed out.

He allowed himself a moment to gaze down on the unconscious man. _He's so beautiful._ Sebastian couldn't believe he finally got this man. He didn't ever want to let Kurt go. _I'll just deal with that in the morning_, he thought sleepily. He feel asleep happily, content to have Kurt in his arms at last.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt woke up with a warm body next to him. _Sebastian._ He remembered everything from last night. The dancing, Sebastian, the sex, Blaine. _Oh shit. Blaine._ Kurt extracted himself from Sebastian's arms and searched for his jeans. Finding them, he grabbed his phone and slipped out of Sebastian's bedroom. He called Blaine, who picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, Blaine. Did you make it home alright?"

"Yeah. Wes and David brought me home and then went off wherever they were going."

"Good. I'll see you later then."

"Alright. See ya."

Kurt disconnected and a voice behind him said, "Thank God. I thought you were leaving while I was still sleeping."

Kurt, surprised, turned around to see Sebastian in his boxers, hair sleep-tousled, leaning against his bedroom door frame. "That would be kind of hard since my clothes are still in there."

"It's morning. I'm not very observant or thinking clearly."

Kurt laughed. Sebastian straightened and walked to Kurt, took Kurt's cheeks in his hands and kissed him. Kurt melted into the embrace. Sebastian backed them both back into the bedroom and sat them on the bed. Sebastian broke the kiss and nuzzled Kurt's neck.

"You're so beautiful, Kurt." Kurt scoffed, but leaned in to Sebastian's administrations.

"I'm serious. You're gorgeous. I really enjoyed last night."

"Mm. Me too."

"And I want it to continue. Please. Kurt, will you go out with me?"

Kurt pulled back to stare at Sebastian. "Really?"

"Yeah. Kurt, there's a reason Blaine saw an interest between us. Because on my part, at least, it was true. I stopped liking Blaine some time before the slushie incident and started liking you when we all started hanging out again after Karofsky's attempt. For a while, flirting with Blaine was just a fun way to rile you up. Now that I think about it, your sassiness is super hot."

Kurt blushed at the unexpected compliment. He searched Sebastian's eyes for any sign that Sebastian was lying or messing with him. He saw nothing but truth and genuine affection. He swallowed, his throat suddenly gone dry. He would never have thought Sebastian Smythe could fall in love, particularly not with Kurt. Ok, maybe it wasn't love, but it was definitely like and this kind of like could turn into love. Even more shocking to Kurt was his own feelings. He'd always thought Sebastian attractive, thus why he'd felt so threatened when Sebastian flirted with Blaine, but he didn't know he could _be attracted to_ Sebastian. And yet, he was. Kurt's dry throat prevented him from speaking, so he nodded his head. Sebastian's eyes filled with hope. "Yeah?"

Kurt nodded more vigorously. "Yeah," he whispered.

Sebastian's answering grin brightened up the room. He claimed Kurt's lips in another passionate kiss. "Round two?" he asked quietly, his happiness reflected even in the softness of his tone. Kurt leaped at Sebastian, pushing him down on the bed and attacking his lips.

"With you? Always."

_*Oh, dear God. Over 7,000 words. Longest fic I've ever written. I apologize if the smut is poorly written. Writing and reading it are not the same things and obviously, I'm still learning writing techniques. I now understand why writers say "I'm just going to go hide in a hole now that I've written my first smut." It's terrifying. You're always wondering if people are going to like it, if it's hot enough. Also, how to emulate other writers' successful smut attempts, while trying to make it your own. Ugh. Also, I apologize if it's overly wordy. I may have gotten a bit carried away when I was on a roll. I think I repeated a fair number of phrases. Oh, well. I finished it at 4 am. It wasn't necessarily going to be perfect. Anyway, I hope you all liked BTDAS and please review. They make me happy inside._

_~preparedfordementors*_


End file.
